Billy Preston
William Everett Preston (Houston, Texas, 2 de septiembre de 1946 - Scottsdale, Arizona, 6 de junio de 2006), más conocido como Billy Preston, fue un músico de soul estadounidense. De forma adicional a su carrera en solitario, premiada con varios Grammys, Preston colaboró con grandes nombres de la industria musical como The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Little Richard, Ray Charles, George Harrison, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Bob Dylan, Sam Cooke, King Curtis, Sammy Davis Jr., Sly Stone, Aretha Franklin, The Jackson 5, Jaguares, Quincy Jones, Richie Sambora, Sir James Paul McCartney y Red Hot Chili Peppers. Debido a su implicación en las sesiones de grabación de Let It Be es uno de los numerosos personajes en ser acreditados como el "quinto Beatle". Junto a Tony Sheridan, es el único músico acreditado como tal en las canciones del cuarteto de Liverpool. Biografía Primeros años Preston comenzó a tocar el piano sentado en el regazo de su madre a la edad de tres años, siendo considerado al poco tiempo como un niño prodigio. A la edad de diez años participó en bandas de acompañamiento de los cantantes de gospel Mahalia Jackson y James Cleveland. A los doce años, apareció en la película de Paramount Pictures St. Louis Blues representando al compositor de blues W.C. Handy. En los años sesenta, participaría en grabaciones de Little Richard y Ray Charles. Asimismo, emprendería una carrera discográfica como artista musical con el álbum de 1965 The Most Exciting Organ Ever. El quinto Beatle Billy Preston conocería a The Beatles durante una gira de Little Richard en 1962. Los por entonces desconocidos Beatles actuaron de teloneros de Little Richard. El Washington Post explicaría la reunión de los músicos en el siguiente artículo: Billy Preston participaría activamente en la grabación de Let It Be y en las canciones "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" y "Something", de Abbey Road. Después de The Beatles Contratado por el sello de The Beatles Apple Records en 1969, Preston publicó el álbum That's the Way God Planned It y un single del mismo nombre, producidos ambos por George Harrison. Su relación con Harrison continuaría tras la separación de The Beatles; fue el primer artista en versionar "My Sweet Lord" en su álbum Encouraging Words y participaría en numerosos álbumes de la carrera musical de Harrison. Asimismo, Preston contribuiría enérgica y notablemente a The Concert for Bangla Desh, el primer concierto benéfico organizado en la historia musical, y salría de gira con Harrison en 1974. Preston grabaría también con John Lennon y Ringo Starr. Su carrera en solitario durante este periodo conseguiría gran prestigio, al alcanzar el puesto #2 de las listas de Billboard y alzarse con un premio Grammy a la Mejor Interpretación Instrumental de Pop por el tema "Outa-Space", en la cual introdujo el sonido del clavinet en la música funk. A lo largo de los dos siguientes años, alcanzaría el puesto #1 con los temas "Will It Go Round In Circles" y "Nothing From Nothing", así como el #4 con "Space Race". Tras la separación de The Beatles, Preston tocó para The Rolling Stones junto al pianista Nicky Hopkins en álbumes como Sticky Fingers, Exile on Main St., Goats Head Soup, It's Only Rock'n'Roll y Black and Blue. En 1974, compuso "You Are So Beautiful" para Joe Cocker. En 1975, aparecería como invitado en el primer programa de Saturday Night Live junto a Janis Ian. En 1975 y 1976, volvería a salir de gira con The Rolling Stones, esta vez interpretando dos de sus canciones en los conciertos con el respaldo del grupo. Posteriormente continuaría trabajando en álbumes en solitario de los miembros de The Rolling Stones y en el álbum de 1997 Bridges to Babylon. Los años 80 serían de menor éxito para Preston. Obtuvo cierto éxito en la balada "With You I'm Born Again" junto a Syreeta Wright, alcanzando el puesto #4 en las listas de Billboard. Posteriormente, sería arrestado por fraude de seguro tras prender fuego a su propia casa en Los Ángeles y tratado por su adicción a la cocaína y al alcohol. En 1991, fue sentenciado a nueve meses de rehabilitación en un centro y a tres meses de arresto domiciliar. Preston salvaría sus problemas a comienzos de los 90 saliendo de gira con Eric Clapton y grabando con un amplio espectro de músicos. Asimismo, saldría de gira junto a Ringo Starr y participaría en el álbum en directo de 1990 Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band. En 1991, fue invitado a unirse al grupo The Band tras la muerte del pianista Stan Szelest. Llegaría a completar una gira, pero sus problemas legales arriba mencionados pondrían final a la colaboración con The Band antes de que tuviera tiempo de grabar un álbum de estudio junto al grupo. Durante una gira y su lucha por problemas de salud, Preston recibiría la amarga noticia de la muerte de su compañero George Harrison el 29 de noviembre de 2001. Junto a una larga lista de artistas, Preston participó en el Concert for George en Londres, Inglaterra, un año después de su muerte. Su homenaje a Harrison, cantando "My Sweet Lord", recibiría buenas críticas. Asimismo, Preston tocaría el órgano Hammond y cantaría en el tema "Isn't It A Pity" junto a Eric Clapton, sirviendo en el resto de temas en los coros y en el piano. Durante el evento, Ringo Starr le alabaría como "uno de los mejores intérpretes de órgano de todos los tiempos". A comienzos de 2004, saldría de gira con Funk Brothers y Stevie Winwood y posteriormente con Eric Clapton tanto por Europa como por Norteamérica. En 2003, su contribución al álbum Let It Be adquiriría más importancia por la publicación del álbum Let It Be... Naked, en donde se eliminaba la post-producción de Phil Spector y se resaltaba su participación. En 2005, Preston grabó "Go Where No One's Gone Before", canción principal para la serie anime L/R: Licensed by Royalty. En 2006, tocaría el clavinet en la canción "Warlocks" del álbum Stadium Arcadium de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Su última contribución sería a los álbumes 12 Songs de Neil Diamond y a The Road to Escondido, de Eric Clapton y J.J. Cale. Preston haría su última aparición pública a finales de 2005 en Los Ángeles para atender a la reedición de la película The Concert for Bangla Desh. Posteriormente, interpretaría "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)", "My Sweet Lord" e "Isn't It A Pity" con Dhani Harrison a la guitarra y Ringo Starr en la batería del último tema. A lo largo de un buen número de años, Preston había trabajado en un álbum de versiones de temas de The Beatles, inédito a día de hoy, si bien varios temas del álbum serían presentados en The Fest For Beatles Fans años antes de su fallecimiento. Fallecimiento Preston había luchado contra una enfermedad renal durante los últimos años de su vida, producida en buena medida por su abuso del alcohol y de las drogas. A pesar de haber recibido un trasplante de riñón en 2002, su salud continuó deteriorándose. El 6 de junio de 2006, Preston fallecía en Scottsdale, Arizona, debido a complicaciones de hipertensión maligna que derivó en un fallo renal y otras complicaciones. Desde el 21 de noviembre de 2005, Preston había permanecido en coma. Su funeral tuvo lugar el 20 de junio en el Faithful Central Bible Curch de Inglewood, California. Preston está enterrado en el Cementerio Inglewood Park. Miscelánea *Billy Preston es uno de los dos músicos ajenos a The Beatles en recibir acreditación en un single; el otro es Tony Sheridan. *Fue el primer artista en entrar directamente al número #1 de las listas británicas de singles con su debut en los teclados del tema "Get Back", de The Beatles. *Preston coescribió la canción "You Are So Beautiful", hecha famosa por Joe Cocker, junto a Bruce Fisher *Miles Davis tituló "Billy Preston" a una de sus canciones en su honor. *Aparece en la película Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heearts Club Band caracterizado como Sargento Pimienta. *Junto a Janis Ian, fue invitado al primer episodio de Saturday Night Live. *El tema "Outa-Space" fue usado en la segunda temporada de la serie de televisión Me llamo Earl. *Su canción "Nohing from Nothing" aparece en el episodio "The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka" de la serie South Park. *"Nothing From Nothing" fue también utilizado en el tráiler de la película de Michel Gondry Be Kind Rewind. *El último disco en el que participó antes de morir, The Road to Escondido de J.J. Cale y Eric Clapton, está dedicado a él. Discografía Referencias Enlaces externos *BillyPreston.net Página oficial de Billy Preston *A&M Records Galería de Billy Preston en el sello A&M Records * Fox News 6 de junio de 2006: El "quinto Beatle" Billy Preston fallece a los 59 años Preston, Billy